Plethora
by Mouzai
Summary: Her life was shaterred by the man she thought she loved. Years after, she receives flowers meaning "I love you" and "I'm sorry"; the last parcel with a letter pleading her to wait for him. She did, and she realised that reunions weren't meant to be happy.
1. Act I: Prologue

I deleted my story, "Lives to This Day On," or as some of you know it, "Last Petals, Enduring Reminiscences," and have replaced it with this.

**Notes:**

This story is a mix of flashbacks and present undertakings. Particularly, with their past silently unraveling after each chapter, we'd get closer to the 'how's and 'why's of everything.**  
**

VintageInk

* * *

**P****lethora**

_Drama/Angst_

* * *

_Flowers are not just for looking. Flowers speak through their appearance: the type, or the flower, and the colour of the flower itself. Everything about them speak of something. How they look, and how many of them there are. It's just like how someone screams "I Love You," through three, simple, red roses._

_Flowers, they stand for many things, not just love and compassion. They can 'say' misery, regret and dejection, just by its quality. However, what chance does a woman of eighteen years, suffering from amnesia, know anything about it, even when received from the one she once had loved?_

* * *

Roget's II: The New Thesaurus.

Plethora: Noun

A condition of going or being beyond what is needed, desired, or appropriate.

* * *

"_You can't remember anything, can you? Ever since he left, you've withdrawn your memories..."_

"_And you were such a good, aspirant florist as well..."_

* * *

_**Prologue: Pining**_

"You were sent another bouquet of flowers? You sure have been receiving a lot of those these days... And what's weird is that it's always these varieties: striped Carnations, or purple Hyacinths."

I gave out an exaggerated sigh. I couldn't help it if I find all of this stupid. It is all so hard. I don't know, and never will know, the so-called 'language of flowers'.

"And in addition, a bunch of pink roses, also fifteen, always followed it... I wonder why." my chain of thoughts trailing, then suddenly broke.

"I like them... I think it's thoughtful." Mikan merely stated, as if trying to express what a lucid incongruity my face had expressed.

I locked my gaze at her amber eyes, and stared at her cynically. A person like her, someone who has forgotten her past - something she's been yearning to do for so long - would now want her memories flooding back?

'_Mikan. Do you _want_ your memories to come back...?'_

"What? Do you _not_ like them?" She responded, in such a tone I would call agonizingly bittersweet. Since the incident, I've been a sucker for her gentle, subtle requests because of her current condition.

I smiled at that pristine innocence she once had lost, nevertheless, now gained, and something far more precious. It's selfish, I know, but sometimes, it makes me glad that he went away.

"..."

That makes me think.

He, too, was selfish. Not fully aware that he had already taken the world from her, he still aimed for everything; he wanted more.

* * *

_From across the halls of my quarters, my telephone called loudly. I was too tired, so I attempted, waiting for those irritating rings to choke and die. I know I was slowly butchering my patience, but it was too much hard of a task._

_That persistent device echoed right through my whole abode, waiting effortlessly for me to come and answer it. _

_I emanated a sigh, sat, and then stood up from my soothing recliner. After passing through the velvety curtains, I went in the living room, scanning, trying, to reach for that blasted phone to stop its annoying resonance._

"_..." Came no reply._

_When no one replied, I asked, "Hello?"_

_"Hey... Hello!" I was about to hang up, when just about that time, muffled sniffs reverberated from around the other line._

_Realizing whom it was, "Mikan? Why aren't you home yet – do you know what time it is? I've been worried sick!" I began my gratuitous ranting._

_Then, I started to calm down and lower my voice, hearing that a sob freed itself from her caged lips. The silence must have been her failed attempts at taming it._

_I admit, it was inconsiderate and unjust of me to shout at her, but it is a house mate's responsibility to look out for one another._

_Even if it means through power and dominance._

"_You can say whatever you like, but I beg of you, Hotaru... Please don't say 'I told you so'..." She pleaded, almost desperately._

_It was so pitiful._

"_Please..." I have no gist of 'how', but I could feel something breaking within me, as she said those words. _

_Then there was that peculiar silence. The 'why' of it all started becoming unambiguous to myself, as sobs rang throughout the other side._

_Then, she was abruptly hushed, those lingering sobs, which I had expected to go on forever, had gone. When that moment came, I became undeniably anxious. "Mikan? What did he do...?"_

"_I'd rather not talk about it... Um, hey, I'll take a cab home. Don't strain yourself waiting for me and get a good rest, okay?"_

_What a faker. How can she seriously think that she can fool me? "You're my best friend – how could I not see through that tactic of yours? Your voice is trembling, and I know for a fact that something is wrong."_

"_Not today, Hotaru."_

"_Fine. However, you _will_ feel my wrath tomorrow. And whether you like it or not, I would still interrogate you to death."_

_She chuckled. "Finally," I replied, showing her my benevolence, but never overdoing it._

"_...Whatever. Don't leave the door open – I haven't lost my keys yet."_

_I rolled my eyes, knowing she can't see them through the obviously cut distance. That was just so like her to try and lighten up the mood. When will she learn that, to make it less of a burden for me, and more of it for her, makes it weigh even worse? Thousands, on others?  
_

"_You've given me enough troubles to worry for the night." I prattled on. "Be back home safe. At least promise me that."_

_"..."_

_My rope of tension was breaking as I waited._

"_Good night, Hotaru." What – how about my assurance? Where is it?_

"_Promise me you'd get back home unscathed."_

"_Good bye, and take care," and then she hung up._

What damned luck.

* * *

Pools of crimson or... dark, ominous blood?

_Hands stained, clouded visions..._

In the middle of the night, half past two, something inside me tugged, until it had done what I though it was meant to do. _It was made to bring me back to reality._

I knew why... I was dreaming, reaching the impossible dream.

Just thinking about her was futile, but I couldn't resist. The blanket of regret cloaking, sweeping, me away was too much. Even for me, who had no problems doing it all over again to her.

Bathed in a cloth of silver, I sat, thinking where I was and what was happening.

_'I woke up... Again.'_

"Why her?" I never really knew the answer, but I needed to so badly. Why couldn't I have fallen for someone less addictive? Someone less... happy.

Someone I could easily detest.

I stepped out to the balcony, glowing in darkness, as below, the pond was shimmering brightly, luminously reflecting from the moon's glow. It was so beautiful - so serene and tranquil. I wasn't like that at all. In fact, I was the opposite - spiteful, dangerous... _'It irritates me to be her exact opposite... And to be the living contradiction that puts acrimonious men at ease...'_

_'I wish she could see this...'_ Staring at it, then and there, I hoped. I minute too soon, a flash of dancing, auburn tresses caught my eye. I knew she possible couldn't be here, but I thought of my instincts too highly to back down.

It wasn't her. I braced myself, for the outcome was not entirely new to me. And yet-

"Son of a...!"

I growled, apparently unsatisfied. "This is bullshit!"

_'Damn it... I want to see her again.'_ It just had to be her. No one else. Not someone who looks like her, not even if she had a twin.

I anticipated that I would see her looking at me with those accusing golden eyes of hers. I've wanted to see those streaks of gold, clashing against mine, sending that very same pulsing sensation within me once again.

But, alas, there was none. I became highly doubtful. _Would I ever see her again?_

_'It's her that I want. Not someone else. No one...'_

I tried to get back to sleep, though, sadly, I couldn't. I closed my eyes, hoping to be caught in words of what seemed like velvet. Dreaming of her voice and her smile...

Everything about her, I loved it.

However, why I did those things far back then, were but blurred parts I couldn't unravel._  
_

* * *

_It was already a quarter till four in the morning, and yet she has not resided back in the estate. I was getting past worried and onto being paranoid mentally, but not to the point of psychotic. My wandering feet somehow brought me to the room's terrace. Even with my objectives unexplained, I knew why. I observed the whole lot, checking to see if she got here truly unharmed. But, to my dismay, she wasn't back yet. _

_I called her - twice, in fact - but no one answered. _

_I trust my instincts, and my instincts tell me that I call her for the third time. It rang. Once, twice, thrice... I thought I was wrong, so then I was about to switch my phone off, when she suddenly spoke through haggard breaths._

_"L-lamp... post..." right then, I knew something was wrong. She took the cab, so why was she panting? "I... I trust you..." now that definitely woke me. It had set me rushing as fast as I could._

_"Hotaru -"_

_And then she stopped, the range was cut. I grabbed my jacket, and went outside. As soon as I reached the hard, seemingly-luminescent pavement, I broke out in a sprint, going as fast as my feet would allow._

_Thinking about not wanting to be there too late._

_It was confirmed that something grave had happened. _

* * *

Human beings are selfish and greedy creatures... They want more, never aware that they had already taken everything one has to live for.

I can only hope that he aspires to fix what he has haphazardly done.

If he has no intentions to, I cannot make him. I can't risk her heart all over again just for petty revenge.

* * *

_"Mikan - can you hear me? Where are -" In just my slippers, I turned the corner sharply. It was where the nearest post stuck out._

_"Shit!" I gasped, and breathed out the high amount of air I took in. "What the hell happened?"_

_What I saw had me frozen stiff._

_She was wrapped in that musky scent I knew too well. The scent of blood._

_Though not badly injured, it was a painful sight to see. To say the least, it hurt to see a friend in agony, especially when you couldn't do anything to ease it all. What will become of her - of us - when everything comes flashing back, in forms of the moments you held so dear? _

_Clothed in only my night gown and jacket, I approached her. "Tha...nks." I was guessing that she was struck, abused, and then left out._

_She wheezed, then coughed out blood. I held her head and torso slightly higher, lightly elevating it from the cold, hard ground, to prevent any more damages._

_"Thank God, Mikan."_

_'God knows what could have happened to you.'_

* * *

And after what he promised to her, he had the nerve to break it and walk away.

I can't forgive him. He can't just play with her feelings.

Even after recalling how happy he made her. I still wouldn't forget. I won't.

* * *

**Notes:**

That was just an introduction. To those who have corrected me, thank you. I appreciate it since I want to improve a lot.

And to those who say more than "i liK. U upDate?" receive marshmallows toasted in flame-y goodness.

**Author's notes:**_ If you care why I made this, see below.  
_

A friend, now migrating to New Zealand, inspired this story. A shallow inspiration, to say the least, but this was how I envisioned New Zealand to be – a meadow filled with trees, flowers and other kinds of greenery.


	2. Act II: Iris

I put chapter 'two' instead of 'one' because it's more intricate if you see: '2. Chapter one: etc.'

A simple problem requires a simple solution, don't you think?

And while we're at it, I'd give a shout-out to all Death Note and Gakuen Alice fans! Isn't L adorable?

**Notes:**

_Standard disclaimer applies._

The POVs vary from chapter. Just because the first chapter was a majority of Hotaru's does not exactly mean that the whole story should, or would, be narrated by her. I would give hints as to whose POV it is, since I don't really like seeing 'Mikan's POV' and 'End of POV' in between stories. It destroys the mood for everyone.

This is Hotaru's POV again. Just to point it out.

* * *

_She loves flowers, because that was what her first love used to propose back then. And, even after shattering her, he still loves her, using the flowers' meanings to communicate. She loves him, yet she's afraid. Afraid of falling back into his arms._

_Flowers, they stand for many things, not just love and compassion. They can 'say' misery, regret and dejection, just by its quality. However, what chance does a woman of eighteen years, suffering from amnesia, know anything about it, even when received from the one she once had loved?_

* * *

"_Do I frighten you...? Are you afraid?"_

"_..."_

"_Heh. Of course not.  
_

_You're petrified."  
_

* * *

_**Act II: Iris**_

I gave out an exasperated sigh. "Another day, another bouquet. Will this room ever be uncontaminated – and big?!" I snarled in frustration.

She smiled, looking at me intently, as if trying to decipher some 'hidden' meaning to what I just said. She turned to me, happy as ever. "Calm down, Hotaru. It's not really dirty; just filled with... things. A plus is that it smells good." Great. Now I feel guilty. She just had to say that she liked it. All over again.

Though a sucker I may be at times, I will not lose this one. I'm allergic to Dandelions. "Yeah. _Useless_ things."

"Useless as they may be, they're still beautiful."

I gazed at her honey-tinted orbs. "Damn it." What a bad move.

She frowned at me, telling something with a small, soft voice. "But I thought you liked them..." staring at me with those guilt-inducing eyes.

"Just-!" I started to growl, but then tried to regain the composure I once held.

"...Just get rid of the Dandelions."

I gave another scowl and she agreed. Though she just put it on the other side of the room's windowsill, at least she tried her best. _'That was enough, I suppose...'_

I cannot believe what he did. He had been yearning for her for as long as I can remember, and he just wiped all his efforts away clean.

I say. If you were to see it, it would be as blank as a slate.

* * *

"_Hey, Natsume!"_

"_Hn..." He looked at her, vaguely questioning his regards._

"_At least smile, Natsume!"_

_Tired of ignoring the girl, he looked at her menacingly, as if trying to challenge her to seek the end of his patience's rope. "What the cruddy hell is that?"_

_Scrunching up her face, and wrinkling her nose in the process, "It's a flower, jerk!" she retorted, exasperated by his remark. "And it's an Iris."_

_She grinned sweetly. In fact, too sweet to the point that he could assume that she was obviously faking it._

_But, as much as it hurt his manly pride, he had to admit it; how he loved that smile of hers._

_A scowl crept unto his veneer, gracing his face with its presence._

_And, at last, smirking triumphantly, he landed his last attack upon her. "So what? It's just a stupid flower, matching the one holding it. Both stupid."_

_Watching her try to come up with a good comeback was entertaining and tiresome at the same time. How hard is it to retort to 'stupid'?_

_He chuckled. Watching her was very entertaining indeed._

_Yet, he underestimated her. Her intellect, to be exact._

"_No, idiot," she opposed, mocking him, "If friendship is so stupid, then shouldn't you have none?" Smiling, she said those, fairly satisfied that she had won this round._

"_An Iris is meant to represent a person's friendship towards another."_

"_...?" He looked at her inquiringly, as if asking, 'Again, so? And how did you know that? Sure, you're a girl, but how??'_

"_Haha! I've won!" she stuck out her tongue at him and said, "Finally!!"_

"_Fine..." he grumbled, "But how did you know that? Seriously."_

"_When I was young, my grandfather and I used to go to an empty lot beside our house." She looked at the tiny flower, remembering those cherished reminiscences, "There, it was filled with all kinds of flowers. Majority that were blooming were Iris flowers. He told me that, to him, he'd prefer an Iris over a whole __bouquet__ of Dandelions any day, because Irises mean 'friendship'."_

"_Is that why you want to become a florist? To study flowers and their 'meanings'?"_

"_Of course! At least, if I marry someone, I know what the bouquet he gives me 'means'. Helpful, don't you think?_

_He didn't like that thought. Can't she see him as more than how she sees a friend? He wanted so much more than just being her friend – further as her 'boy friend', even._

"_Hey, let's make a promise to each other!" She took his hand and held it firmly, leaving an Iris flower sheathed inside his palms. "I'll start, and you follow, okay?"_

_He looked at her, silently urging her to continue._

"_Natsume, I promise to be your friend forever and ever! And I'd beat those bullies up for you!" He raised a brow at that last statement. That's supposed to be a guy's line, right?_

_However, when Natsume uttered his promise, it was just a simple judgment._

"_Your friendship means a lot to me. And everyone."_

_Then he left, putting the blossom inside his pocket only after pulling three petals off it and inserting them in her hands._

'_There were no roses, so that would do just as fine. You love it, anyway.' The word 'love' lingering in his mind._

_These children making a promise secretly; two people exchanging hidden vows._

_Such an innocent bond made by children... that it makes you wonder if it would ever be held dear, or if it would ever come true._

* * *

What was all that crap you said before, huh, Natsume? Hurting her does not show any sign of protection at all.

If you were such a genius, then surely you knew what 'saying the exact opposite' meant.

Yes. I am well aware where this thought is going. And at that, I can't help but repress an exaggerated sigh.

_'...I can't track you down._'

Nevertheless, I can't believe that – and I won't. I promised her that I'd look for you, and unlike _someone_, I don't break promises, even though how hard that is to believe.

But the first thing I need to do is to try and clear all doubts of her recollection. "Mikan?" I will try to clear things up with her as much as possible, without really making her remember what had happened.

She cocked her head to one side, beige locks falling off from behind her ear and unto her shoulder. "Yes, Hotaru?"

"I'm sorry to ask this, but do you..." trailing off, I don't want to make everything hard for her.

'_Maybe I shouldn't ask it...?'_ It's not my life anyway... Though, the thing is, it's my best friend's life we're talking about, and I can't leave it as it is.

Anticipating a concise answer, "Yes...?" she ushered me to continue.

"Do you remember him?"

"...Ruka?" She squinted her eyes, her answer was half a question, and half a statement.

I moved my head, making it a point to look outside the window. "No. Never mind it, Mikan. It's of no importance right now."

I don't know if it was just mere coincidence, but I happened to see a Sakura tree in full bloom. Endearing a serene couple blissfully resting underneath the tree, seeking warmth and comfort from the immense shade it currently provided.

If she saw that image, would she remember? Would things work out better than they used to?

Maybe if she remembered him, everything would be okay, everything would go back to normal...

However, no matter how deep I look into it, it's just a wild perception.

* * *

_At the stroke of midnight, two silhouettes shone brightly, their stares unaffected under the wallowing gaze of the moonlight._

_One man, a figure tall and slender, and the other well built and gigantic. "Do you know what you got yourself into? Do you understand the situation?" A man clad in midnight black approached a wary pyromancer, his dark, heavy tenor still lingering in the wind's caress._

"_...Yes."_

"_Then you shall prepare for what's coming." Lowering his tone, he continued, "Be it good... or bad."_

"_I assure you – I will take responsibility. Even while she's here."_

"_See to it that you do so. Protect Sakura with your life. Protect her from Koizumi's clutches at all costs. Especially with Koizumi's alice, nullification won't work that easy on a trained applicant."_

"_Yes. I intend to." Natsume was livid, and even he, himself, could tell._

"_Oh, and Natsume?" he called out. With a voice so rough and raspy, it was sure to turn heads._

"_...What?"_

"_Unless you are out of this Academy's boundaries..." he continued, "You are to reveal nothing of this conversation to anyone." _

_A sadistic grin creeping on his face, supporting his malicious exploits, " Not even to the one you're trying to protect."_

"_Not even to the one you... love."_

"_..."_

"_Good luck waiting. But until then, you have to adore her from afar, or deal with the consequences."_

* * *

And what was that supposed to mean? That 'promise' you both made... Now down the drain.

"Hey-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Hotaru, could you please check outside, if someone wants to see me?"

A few moments later, I could hear someone from outside the corridor. I went outside, only to find a delivery boy, looking for her.

He was at the reception area. Asking for directions, apparently. "Is there a Ms. 'Mikan Sakura' here?"

"Ah, yes. She's staying in room C 13. Across the hall, and at the nearest intersection, turn left. In that corridor, you will see her door, plated gold with the labels 'C 13' not that far away."

And obviously, the man would reach his destination.

"Delivery for Ms. Mikan Sakura? Is there a Ms. 'Sakura' here?" I could hear it clearly. He was just a turn away.

* * *

**Notes:**

The reason I cut it there was because I don't like seeing two scenes in one chapter. I plan to make each chapter unique than the old one, in terms of the 'flower' she receives or received.

Feel free to approach me and ask about anything you find confusing in the story. I don't bite.

...I'm trying to make up something understandable, as to why it's told in Hotaru's view. But I like typing this story in her POV, so this might continue to a longer mystery-filled start than expected. Aahh. That mysterious start a _very __subtle_ contribution to Death Note. Though it has absolutely nothing to do with it.

Excuses, excuses. Those are things I just don't seem to run out of.


End file.
